


Live Long (If Only You Didn't Do That)

by akaashixbokuto101



Series: The Adventures of Prince Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Royalty AU, my sad attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashixbokuto101/pseuds/akaashixbokuto101
Summary: Kiyoomi decides to do the unforgivable (at least to his mother's eyes) with Atsumu on his way back home.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: The Adventures of Prince Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102
Collections: 5 Haikyuu Other AUs - akaashixbokuto101





	Live Long (If Only You Didn't Do That)

**Author's Note:**

> It's later than planned, I'm sorry. Uni and real life is preventing me from writing more.
> 
> This is an epilogue/one-shot of my other story Long Live. You can read this on its own, but it would be preferable to read Long Live first.

“You did what?!” A hand slams itself on the coffee table as Sakusa Kiyoomi’s mother stands up from where she was sitting. 

Kiyoomi’s brother and sister-in-law were off to one side laughing softly at Kiyoomi’s announcement. 

“You heard me mother.” Kiyoomi merely says while Atsumu is sitting beside him on the loveseat gripping Kiyoomi’s hand. 

“Kiyoomi.” Atsumu whispers, obviously afraid of the glare that Kiyoomi’s mother was throwing at his son. 

“Yes, Kiyoomi. I heard you. What I want to ask is why you decided to do that.” Kichirou and Aiko’s laughs get a little louder that it catches Chouko’s attention. “This is both your fault! You're a bad influence on your little brother! Motoya!” 

Motoya, who was sitting on the arm of the chair next to Kiyoomi and Atsumu, turns towards his aunt, “Yes oba-chan”

“Why did you not stop your cousin?” Chouko asks and Motoya merely shrugged and smiled in reply. 

“Don’t turn to him mother, he actually encouraged it.” Kiyoomi says and his mother gasps dramatically. Motoya’s smile widened in amusement and Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes used to his mother’s over dramaticness. 

“You were the one who put the idea on his head, mother.” Kichirou says off to one side. 

Chuoko turns to her son, “Did I?” 

Kiyoomi nods, “Honestly, you did mother, but it was also Atsumu’s fault.” 

Atsumu turns towards Kiyoomi, “What?”

Rin, who was sitting on the chair where Motoya was perched on, hummed and nodded, “Yes, it was Atsumu’s fault.” 

“What?! What did I do?”

Osamu who was sitting on the other arm of Rin’s chair joined in on the conversation, “Honestly, after hearing what Atsumu said, I also wanted to do the same thing.” 

“What! What did I say?” 

Rin turns to Osamu and places his hand on Osamu’s lap, “Should we do it too?” 

Osamu grasps Rin’s hand, “Maybe we should, on our way back to the capital.” 

“Don’t,” Kiyoomi interjects. “The queen will kill us if both of her sons did it.” 

“You mean the same way your mother is about to kill us right now?” Osamu nods towards Kiyoomi’s mother laughingly. 

“We might as well do it.” Rin says. “Atsumu is the crown prince, that is a much bigger deal than Osamu and I doing it too.” 

“Okay, let’s stop talking about it before mother explodes,” Aiko interjects chuckling. “Just tell us what happened.” 

  
  


**4 days ago**

“Omi! Why are ‘Samu and Rin coming with us to your parent’s house?” Atsumu whined, while directing some servants on which clothes to pack.

“Rin expressed his desire to Osamu to also leave the capital when he heard you leaving. Osamu asked me if it was alright for them to come with us, when I said yes, he also asked the king and queen.” Kiyoomi says while continuing on reading his book on the couch inside Atsumu’s room. 

“Mom and dad said yes?!” 

Kiyoomi shrugs, “it took some convincing and additional security, but they said yes.” 

“Why did you say yes?” 

Kiyoomi shrugs once again, “I like Osamu and Rin.” 

“Rin?!” Atsumu sits next to Kiyoomi on the couch, “You call Suna, Rin?” 

Kiyoomi puts down his book on his lap to look at Atsumu, “He asked me to call him that.” 

Atsumu pouts and curls up into Kiyoomi’s arms and Kiyoomi just lets him. “He’s marrying my twin brother and I can’t even get him to call me anything aside from ‘my prince’.”

Kiyoomi laughs and pats Atsumu to comfort him. “He just calls you that when he’s addressing you, but when he talks to me or to Osamu about you, he just calls you by name.” Kiyoomi paused, “or ‘your idiot boyfriend’ when he addresses me.” 

“Hmmp. I really should put Suna on the guillotine.” Atsumu continues pouting and Kiyoomi just lets him curl up towards his body. “What time should we leave tomorrow?” 

“The carriage ride from the capital to my parent’s estate is about a day and a half. We should leave early tomorrow morning, to reach the inn we are planning on staying before nightfall.” 

“Are you staying the night here in the palace?” 

“No, I am staying with Motoya at our rented estate. Osamu and I talked about the five of us staying at the more spacious carriage that your family owns, while all of our things will be stored in the carriage that Motoya and I arrived in.” 

“Okay.” Atsumu snuggled in closer as the servants took their leave. “I’ll miss you.” 

Kiyoomi let himself smile sappily towards the man he loves, knowing that no one else will see them, “You’re over dramatic. It’s just one night and we spent plenty of nights away from one another.” 

  
  


**Present Time**

Kiyoomi and the others arrived later than scheduled, so it was decided to let them rest from their travel before continuing the conversation during dinner. 

Komori was about to take his leave to come home to his own estate, when Kiyoomi’s mother stopped him. “Motoya, stay the night here. I will send a messenger to my sister to inform her that you’re going back tomorrow.” 

Komori, who knew he was already in thin ice after the incident, just said, “Okay oba-chan”

His aunt narrowed his eyes at Komori threateningly, “I still want to know your hand in this whole thing.” 

Komori smiled his oh-so-innocent smile, “I promise I only said a few words in the whole fiasco. It was truly Kiyoomi’s idea.” 

Kiyoomi’s brother was the one who led them to their assigned rooms. “Mother made the servants prepare only two extra rooms along with Kiyoomi’s bedroom. I hope that is alright with your highnesses.” 

Atsumu just waved his hand at the formality, “Just call us by our names oni-san.” Atsumu paused as he processed Kichirou’s words, “Oh does that mean we get to share a room while at your parent’s house, Omi?” 

Osamu inserted before Kiyoomi can answer, “It also means that Rin and I are sharing a room right next to yours so please keep the funny business down for me and for the rest of Kiyoomi’s family.” 

Atsumu stuck out his tongue in reply, “You’re just jealous, but it also means that no funny business for you and Sunarin!” 

Osamu smirked, “Our rooms have always been next to each other in the palace ever since we got our own, but you never complained.” 

Atsumu’s face twisted in disgust, “Eww ‘Samu! I don’t want to hear about that! Disgusting.” 

Osamu just winked at Rin while Rin just rolled his eyes at his fiance’s antics. 

Kichirou only smiled at the interaction, and turned towards his brother, “I didn’t think you had it in you Kiyoomi.” 

Kiyoomi just shrugged in response, “I wasn’t really planning on it, but when the situation arose, I decided that I had to show that I was your brother after all.” 

Kichirou laughed at Kiyoomi’s response. 

**3 days ago**

The carriage arrived at Kiyoomi and Motoya’s rented estate at exactly 6 in the morning. The servants then proceeded to transfer the princes’ and Rin’s belongings into the cousins’ carriage that they brought from home. Atsumu stepped out of the carriage to greet Kiyoomi and his cousin.

Atsumu laid a kiss on Kiyoomi’s lips and waved at Motoya, who just smiled at the interaction between the two lovers. “Come, Osamu and Sunarin are waiting in the carriage.” 

Inside the carriage they see Osamu leaning against the wall of the carriage with his arm around Rin’s shoulder while Rin was leaning against his chest with his eyes closed. As soon as they settled down, Rin peeked at them and grumbled, “Why did we have to leave so early?” 

Osamu just smiled at them not even shifting slightly, “Sorry, Rin’s not a morning person.” 

Atsumu just rolled his eyes, “I had to drag him to the carriage just so we’ll arrive here on time.” 

“Sakusa, please reassure my brother that you won’t leave him if he was late today.”

Kiyoomi just shrugged not saying anything, while Motoya turned his head to the side to stifle a laugh at Atsumu’s reaction. “Not to make anything worse, but I’m glad you arrived on time Atsumu. I won’t put it past Kiyoomi to actually do that.” 

Atsumu huffed and grabbed Kiyoomi’s hand, as if actually scared that he would run away from him and Kiyoomi just smiled slightly and gave Atsumu’s hand a squeeze. 

… 

After a day of travelling, they finally arrived at the inn that they were supposed to stop by. Komori made a face when it turns out they were only renting three rooms for the five of them and muttered, “I’m surrounded by couples,” before going up the stairs to his assigned room. 

During dinner Motoya asks, “So, are you excited to meet the future in-laws Atsumu?” 

Kiyoomi merely rolls his eyes at his cousin’s teasing, while Atsumu answered, “I guess I am. Do you think I have anything to be worried about?” 

Motoya merely shrugs smiling, “i don’t think so. I know, at least, that oba-chan will be happy that Kiyoomi found a partner during his first season, and not just any noble, but the prince himself! She will start interviewing you about wedding plans as soon as we get home.” 

  
  


**Present Day**

“How do you boys like the chicken?” Kiyoomi’s father asks. 

Osamu smiled, “It’s delicious sir.” 

Kiyoomi’s father laughed and was about to comment, but Kiyoomi’s mother inserted and waved her hand, “None of that in my house. Just call us mother and father. You too.” She pointed in Rin’s direction, “You’re Osamu’s fiance right? You’re going to be Kiyoomi’s brother-in-law soon. It’s better to start as early as now.” 

“Mother, please stop pointing at people.” Kiyoomi merely says in response. 

Kiyoomi’s mother merely snorted at her son’s scolding, “You can’t say that to me Kiyoomi. We still have to do something to rectify what you’ve done.” 

“There is no rectifying what happened mother.” Kiyoomi merely says, “The best we can do is move on from it.” 

“Move on? Move on? Yoshiro, Kiyoomi is telling me to just move on from what he has done.” Kiyoomi’s father merely smiles at his guests, used to his wife’s antics. 

Yoshiro just started patting his wife’s hand on the table to comfort her, “Well, we really do need to move on from it Chouko. There is nothing we can do about it since it’s been done already.” 

“Hmmm.” Kiyoomi’s head shot up at the sound of his mother’s conspirative humming. “Nothing we can do, huh.” 

Kiyoomi’s face drained of color as he slowly realizes his mother’s train of thought. “Mother, no.” He says quickly even before his mother can say what she was thinking.

Chuoko snorts at her son, “What do you mean no?”

“Please no. That is the exact reason why I did it. Whatever you’re thinking. Please no.” 

Kiyoomi’s mother shrugs her smile growing bigger per second, “You can’t stop me Kiyoomi. Atsumu’s mother, the queen, would most likely agree with me too.” 

Kiyoomi put his face on his hands at the thought. 

  
  


**2 days ago**

Kiyoomi can’t keep what Motoya said last night out of his head. They were on the second day of their journey and in a half a day they would arrive on Kiyoomi’s family estate. They left the inn early once again and Rin and Osamu are leaning towards one another with their eyes closed. Motoya was also leaning on the wall of the carriage just staring outside. Kiyoomi wasn’t sure if all of them were asleep or just closing their eyes. 

Kiyoomi feels Atsumu shift next to him and glances to his side, only for Atsumu to take his hand and give it a squeeze. “What do you think your family will think of us Omi?” 

“Hmm.” Kiyoomi glances at Atsumu’s expression and sees nervousness at the forefront. “You don’t have to worry about anything. I’m pretty sure my mother is going to like you.” 

“Okay. I thought about it last night, you know, about what Komori said.” 

“Which one?” 

“The thing about wedding plans. I know we’ve never really talked about it, and I was wondering what are your thoughts towards it?” 

“Hmmm. You’re right. I’ve never really thought about it.” Kiyoomi sees Osamu and Rin looking at them listening to their conversation. “What about the you Rin? You are officially engaged to Osamu after all.” 

Rin shrugged, “Osamu did not actually ask me, you know. We just decided that we wanted to announce it as soon as the season starts to tell everyone that Osamu is off the meat market.” 

Osamu smirked at Rin’s choice of words, “Rin gets awfully possessive, but he doesn't know that I just agreed to it to make sure of the same thing for him. Rin is very pretty and attracts a lot of attention even when we were still kids.” 

Rin rolled his eyes, “I would want a small wedding.” Rin shrugs, “I know I would have to fight for that, knowing who I’m marrying, but it is possible for me.” 

“What about you Omi?” Atsumu asks, “Do you also want a small wedding? I guess it is possible for Sunarin if he and Osamu really fights for it, but I don’t think its going to be possible for me.” Kiyoomi hummed to let Atsumu know he was still listening, as he thinks Atsumu’s words over, but frowns as he thinks it over. 

Kiyoomi knocks the ceiling of the carriage to signal to the driver for them to stop. Everyone else in the carriage straightens up as they look at him curiously. “What is it Kiyo?” Motoya asks from next to him. 

Kiyoomi steps out of the carriage as soon as they stop and everyone just stares in shock at his actions unsure of what was happening. “Looks like your soon-to-be-husband just left you, your highness.” Rin just says to the silence of the carriage in his typical deadpan voice. 

Atsumu turned his head quickly from the carriage door to Rin and sputtered, “What!?” Atsumu made a motion to stand up when Kiyoomi appeared in the doorway of the carriage. “Omi? What happened?” Atsumu sat back down again, making space for Kiyoomi to sit down. 

Kiyoomi just smiled serenely despite the weirded-out looks that was given to him by his companions in the carriage, “Nothing. I had to talk to the driver about a route change.” 

“A route change?” 

Motoya leaned towards his cousin, “Route change? What are you talking about Kiyoomi? This is the only route towards your family estate.” 

“Yes, I know.” 

Everyone waited for him to continue explaining, but it seemed that they all waited in vain. “Kiyo? What? Where are we going? You do know that kidnapping the princes counts as treason right?” 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at his cousin’s words, but ignored them. He then turned towards Atsumu and gripped both of his partner’s hands in his. Partner, huh, Kiyoomi thinks, not for long. “Omi?” Atsumu says his stupid nickname for Kiyoomi oh-so slowly, unsure of what was happening. 

Kiyoomi sighs, gathering his courage. He knew that he was being a little ridiculous, and he can just imagine his mother’s reactions once they actually arrive at his family’s estate. “Atsumu.” 

“Uh, yes?” Atsumu shifts his eyes from Kiyoomi’s face to the rest of the people in the carriage as if someone can explain what exactly was happening. 

“In front of my cousin, your brother, and your brother’s fiance, I declare my love for you.” Kiyoomi’s eyes shine in the light as he stares directly at Atsumu’s eyes, and he can feel the sudden surprise that went through Atsumu’s body at Kiyoomi’s words. “Will you marry me?” 

Atsumu blinks a few times in surprise. Rin and Osamu however, let out a whistle in surprise, “Nice going Sakusa-san! You made my brother shut up for a second.”

Rin and Motoya snickers at Osamu’s words, “We should have learned this trick a long time ago.” 

Atsumu glares at his brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law. “Shut up!” Atsumu turns back to Kiyoomi who was just staring at him waiting for his answer. “Of course I’ll marry you Omi! But I wanted to be the one who’ll propose!” 

“It’s not a competition. But I don’t have a ring on me, so you would just have to wait before I’ll be able to get you one.” 

“You have to have it custom made Kiyoomi,” Rin smirks, “the princes has fat fingers after all.” 

“I don’t have fat fingers!” Both princes exclaim at the same time. 

Rin just continued smirking, “Would you look at that? You’re both really twins after all.” 

“We’re drifting away from the subject here.” Atsumu inserts before anyone else could speak. “What brought this on Omi? Proposing out of nowhere. I mean we were talking about weddings, but we have plenty of time, you know.” 

Kiyoomi shrugs, “ I figured it I was going to do it, I should do it properly and in the right order.” 

Everyone in the carriage was just confused with Kiyoomi’s words, “The right order?” Motoya finally speaks after a long moment of silence tilting his head to the side. After a second, his eyes light up in understanding and starts laughing, “Kiyo! Don’t tell me!” Motoya starts laughing uncontrollably, but he tries to speak through his laughter. “Kiyo! Your mother! Kiyo!” 

Kiyoomi just shrugs and lets out a slight smile, “My mother will forgive me. It’s what she’s always wanted after all.” 

Motoya starts another bout of laughter at Kiyoomi’s words. The rest stared at the cousin, waiting for an explanation, but it seems that Motoya’s laughter isn’t going to stop anytime soon and they were getting impatient. 

“Omi? What is going on? The right order?” 

Rin snorts in realization at Kiyoomi’s choice of words, “I didn’t think you had it in you Kiyoomi.” Atsumu turned his head towards him in question, “So are we headed towards there now?” 

Kiyoomi nods, “Luckily its only about half a day travel from here, so we’ll arrive there around late afternoon. We’ll stay for a night there and resume travel to my family estate tomorrow. We can stop for lunch at an inn on the way there.” 

“How do you know about these things?” 

Motoya finally calms down enough to answer, “That’s because his brother did it too,” then resumes giggling to himself, giddy at the situation. “I planned to just drop in to say hi to oba-chan, but I want to see her reaction to this.” 

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, “You just want to amuse yourself,” and Motoya does not even try to defend himself. 

Osamu finally speaks, “So where are we going Sakusa-san?” 

“Broken Brooke Town.” 

Osamu frowns, “Broken Brooke Town? Isn’t that the place famous for-.” Osamu stops in understanding, “Oh. I get it. Right order.” Osamu snorts at the words. 

“Huh? Broken Brooke Town? What is that?” Atsumu is still confused, and the words and actions of his new fiance, his new fiance’s cousin, his twin and his twin’s fiance. He likes hearing the word fiance jump around in his head now. 

Rin snorts, “Why are you the crown prince if you don’t even know what Broken Brooke is?” 

“He doesn’t listen during lessons.” Osamu snorts, “But congrats Atsumu, you’re getting married.” 

…

“Can you sit down ‘Tsumu? You’re giving me a headache from your pacing.” 

Atsumu ignores his brother’s words and turns towards his fiance who was sitting peacefully on the bench inside the small chapel just staring at Atsumu as he paces, “Are you sure about this Omi?” 

Kiyoomi merely raises an eyebrow, “You don’t want to?” 

“What! Of course I want to marry you. I mean do you really want to elope? Motoya was saying something about your mother being excited about wedding plans.”

“My mother will get over it Atsumu. She did it before, she’ll be able to do it again.” 

Motoya lets out a laugh, “Don’t worry about oba-chan, Atsumu! She’ll be mad at first, but she won’t be mad at you, I swear.” 

Someone clears their throat, “It’s time.” 

  
  


**Present Day**

“Mother, please, calm down.” Kiyoomi tries to talk his mother down the next day at breakfast. Everyone was present in the breakfast table since Chouko made the servants wake them up for a ‘breakfast meeting’. 

“You cannot stop me Kiyoomi.” 

“We just arrived yesterday, mother. At least let us rest for a few days before leaving again.” 

Kiyoomi’s mother scoffs, “You could have arrived a day sooner if you didn’t take a detour.” 

“Please give us at least a week, mother. After all, Prince Osamu and Rin came with us because they wanted to see the countryside before going back again to the bustle of the capital.” 

“Hmmm. I guess, we can wait a week before we travel to the capital.” 

“Do you really want to mother? I don’t think you’re well enough to travel for long distances.” 

“Don’t give me that, young man! I am perfectly healthy to travel and plan my son’s wedding!” 

“I’m already married mother,” Kiyoomi deadpans and Motoya lets out a laugh from across the table. 

“I don’t care. We are going to hold a ceremony and I want to be there.” 

Kiyoomi just sighs and Atsumu just pats his hand in comfort. 

  
  


…

They get married again in the castle gardens, under the same gazebo where they first met. 

The queen took into consideration Kiyoomi’s requests of a small wedding and had only invited their family and Atsumu’s closest friends. 

“Did you request for our wedding ceremony to be held here?” 

Atsumu shrugs, “Yeah. This spot holds special significance for the both of us after all. We met here and I want us to celebrate the start of next phase in our lives here as well.” 

Kiyoomi smiles at his husband, complete with new rings on their fingers, “You’re a sap. I love you.” 

Atsumu smiles and holds Kiyoomi closer, “I love you too.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavender_kurise) and [Tumblr](https://lavenderkurise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
